Your Paris Boy
by darkestlake
Summary: Mingyu punya bisnis kafe, Wonwoo model super sibuk. mereka jarang punya waktu bersama padahal tinggal satu atap. Yang benar saja? Paris adalah kota romantis, bung! seventeen fic. meanie. mingyu. wonwoo. almost pwp. dedicated for Kwa's Orange Sky.


Mingyu Kim adalah seorang _patissier_ dan sekaligus pemilik sebuah kafe di pinggiran kota Paris. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki keturunan asing—Mingyu asli Korea, masih rumpun Asia Timur dan salah satu turunan Asia beruntung yang dikaruniai tinggi badan yang cukup. Beberapa tahun lalu ia memutuskan untuk belajar di sekolah _dessert_ di Paris meski orangtuanya yang berlatar belakang sama—memiliki usaha bisnis, tapi tidak dibidang makanan—tidak menyetujui keinginannya. Mingyu termasuk siswa pintar di segala bidang hingga ia mendapatkan kesempatan belajar di luar negeri, Nyonya Kim menjerit tidak rela saat putra bungsunya memilih untuk belajar ke Perancis demi meracik _dessert._

Mingyu memilih untuk menetap di Paris setelah ia juga menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatannya, ia membuka kafe di Paris—seorang diri mencari dana pada awalnya, namun, orangtuanya akhirnya juga sedikit membantu. Dan cukup lama di Paris, Mingyu mengenal seseorang disana—yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin pulang ke Negara asalnya sendiri.

Wonwoo Jeon. Seorang model yang cukup populer di Paris, turunan Korea asli yang semua orang pun sudah tahu dengan hanya melihat dari namanya. Umurnya satu tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu. Mereka berkenalan di sebuah pertemuan untuk fashion show yang mana Wonwoo juga menjadi salah satu modelnya. Mingyu hanya datang memenuhi undangan karena penyelenggara acara tersebut adalah salah satu kenalan terdekatnya—tapi kemudian Mingyu merasa ia harus berterima kasih karena undangan tersebut membuatnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

" _Bonne nuit…_ "

—lalu, sudah sekitar enam bulan ini mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Wonwoo masuk dan melepas sepatunya dengan asal lalu memeluk leher Mingyu yang sedang menonton tv di sofa dari belakang. Mingyu menyeringai lalu menoleh ke samping untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo yang terasa dingin.

" _Bonne nuit._ " Balasnya pelan, menarik lengan pemuda yang lebih kurus ke depan untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Sudah makan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, " _Not yet_. Aku ingin makan pancake madu buatanmu, lalu satu porsi parfait buah beri dengan banyak krim." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan hidung yang mengkerut. Lucu dan manis. Ya mana mungkin Mingyu tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, mau menunggu disini atau ikut ke dapur?"

Wonwoo melepas mantel cepat-cepat, "Ikut!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your Paris Boy © darkestlake**

 **Starring; Mingyu Kim, Wonwoo Jeon**

 **Beware of typo(s), a bit fluffy, explicit lemon, uneducated words, AU, a lot of OOC-ness, PWP, segala kekurangan fic ini karena pembuatnya hanyalah manusia biasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Kwa's Orange Sky, happy b'day bby! Hope today will be ur sweetest b'day bc it's ur sweet seventeen day lol.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat beberapa pancake yang disiram madu di bagian atasnya—penganan kesukaan Wonwoo tidak pernah berubah. Masalah parfait, Wonwoo akhirnya meraciknya sendiri. Model kurus menumpahkan cukup banyak sirup lemon ke bagian atas krim kocok, kecintaannya kepada rasa asam buah juga tidak pernah berubah.

"Sudah cukup sirup lemonnya. Kau berniat asam lambungmu naik lagi? Kau sudah cukup kurus, jangan semakin kurus." Mingyu merebut botol sirup plastik ukuran medium itu dari tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit menunjukkan wajah protes, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk melawan Mingyu. Pancake lapis madu sudah disajikan di meja makan dan Wonwoo segera saja menempati tempat duduk.

"Mingyu, besok akan ada fashion show lagi."

"Oh, lalu?" Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo.

"Konsepnya… aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan _Mrs._ Ivonne, tapi dia ingin model agensinya _crossdress_ besok. _Crossdress,_ Mingyu Kim!" Wonwoo bicara dengan nada jengkel. "Aku tahu _crossdress_ adalah salah satu bidang yang cukup memiliki gengsi di dunia model. Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak—bahkan aku belum diajari untuk berjalan selayaknya wanita."

Mingyu malah tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau akan jadi perempuan? Besok?"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Wonwoo memberikan tatapan tajam, "Ya, dan aku tidak tahu harus jadi siapakah besok. Aku belum pernah belajar untuk berdandan banci." Pipinya menggembung karena kembali mengunyah pancake.

Mingyu tersenyum, memikirkannya. Wonwoo Jeon sangat mencintai dunia model dan selalu menumpahkan seluruh totalitasnya di bidang itu. Terbukti dengan perkara _crossdress,_ Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang akan berdandan seperti wanita, ia malah merisaukan perkara dirinya yang masih belum tahu caranya berlagak layaknya perempuan normal.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyisirkan rambutmu nanti." Mingyu mengucapkannya diselingi seringai tipis.

Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan Mingyu yang selalu mengeringkan dan menyisirkan rambutnya. Model itu duduk dengan posisi melipat kaki diatas kursi dan menatap cermin di meja rias selepas mandi sementara Mingyu mengeringkan rambutnya. Wonwoo hanya mengenakan sweater tipis yang longgar di badannya dan celana pendek selutut—yang juga longgar. Mingyu yang memperhatikan tubuhnya akhirnya berkomentar.

"Apa selama bekerja kau makan dengan cukup?" Mingyu bertanya sambil mematikan pengering rambut. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi meraih sisir dan mulai menyisir rambut Wonwoo.

"Lumayan kok. Tapi, model harus menjaga tubuhnya."

"Bukan berarti kau harus sekurus ini." Mingyu diam-diam mencium helaian rambut Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tertawa geli karena yang Mingyu lakukan bisa ia lihat dari cermin. "Memangnya lumayan dalam ukuranmu itu seberapa banyak?"

Wonwoo meringis, "Setiap orang kan punya preferensi berbeda-beda."

"Karena itulah aku ingin tahu."

Wonwoo memilih diam, jika dilanjutkan, sudah pasti ia akan kalah dalam perdebatan itu.

Mingyu mengalungkan lengan di leher Wonwoo sembari menumpukan sikunya pada sandaran kursi, ia mendengus pelan dan kembali menyusupkan hidungnya pada helaian Wonwoo, "Aku kangen. Sudah sekitar seminggu kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdua, padahal kita tinggal bersama."

Wonwoo menurunkan kakinya dari kursi, ia agak menoleh ke belakang untuk bertatapan dengan Mingyu. Yang lebih muda menatapnya balik dan itu membuat Wonwoo salah tingkah, "Kita selalu bertemu kan setiap malam? Ketika aku datang kau selalu ada di rumah, jadi kita masih bertemu."

"Tapi hanya ucapan selamat malam dan kecupan singkat tidak cukup untukku. Kau hanya akan menanyakan bagaimana hariku dan kemudian beranjak untuk mandi. Setelahnya kau langsung tidur, begitu saja setiap hari." Mingyu mengatakannya setengah berbisik, "Kita tinggal berdua, setidaknya apa kau tidak menginginkan interaksi yang lebih intens? _Cuddling_ misalnya?"

Wonwoo tertawa. Mingyu memang selalu melakukan peran seakan-akan dirinya selalu melindungi Wonwoo, tapi fakta kalau Mingyu lebih muda dari dirinya juga membuat Wonwoo cukup gemas—seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun tidak menunjukkan wajah memelas ataupun memonyongkan bibir dengan wajah cemberut, Wonwoo tahu Mingyu merajuk, merengek.

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu, membawanya mendekat untuk memberikan satu kecupan singkat, " _Cuddling? go to our bed now._ "

" _What?_ " Mingyu sedikit bingung saat Wonwoo beranjak dari kursi. "Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah kubilang—" Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu hingga yang lebih muda terduduk di pinggiran kasur, model itu menduduki paha kekasihnya, "—ke kasur sekarang."

Mingyu baru mengerti. Sedikit menyeringai, "Kalau kau berniat _cuddling_ disini ini tidak hanya akan jadi sekedar _cuddling_."

Wonwoo tertawa lagi hingga kerutan di hidungnya terlihat, " _Faites ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Kim._ "

Meskipun Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan tawa, Mingyu bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang dingin. Meski sudah tinggal bersama selama enam bulan, mereka sangat jarang melakukan seks dan itu membuat Wonwoo selalu khawatir berlebihan—sebenarnya. Seks pertama mereka berjalan buruk karena Wonwoo tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama tiga hari sementara kontrak pekerjaannya sudah ditanda tangani. Mingyu harus berusaha keras mengusir manajer Wonwoo yang terus mengomel sepanjang hari di apartemen mereka.

Seks kedua putus saat _foreplay._ Telepon mendadak dari _Madame_ Ivonne—presiden agensi model Wonwoo—untuk segera melakukan pemotretan karena model utama kecelakaan ketika di perjalanan menuju lokasi.

Seks terakhir yang mereka coba lakukan adalah sekitar dua bulan lalu. Sayangnya Wonwoo sudah tertidur karena kelelahan setelah orgasme.

Sejak saat itulah, daripada menyiksa diri, Mingyu lebih memilih menahan diri.

" _Peut-être prochaine fois._ Ingat kau ada pemotretan besok. Pastikan jadwalmu benar-benar kosong jika kau mau menggodaku."

.

.

Wonwoo Jeon hanya cemberut di balik _runway_ , penata riasannya sedikit bingung karena bedak tipis yang ia taburkan tipis-tipis di sekujur kulit wajah Wonwoo tetap terasa tidak rata karena wajah cemberut model itu.

" _What's wrong with you today, Jeonniewoo?_ " _Madame_ Ivonne, selaku presiden agensi menyapa Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus menghela nafasnya.

" _Mi dispiace, ma'am._ " Wonwoo mengucapkan maaf, tapi ia tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya membuat suasana hatinya seburuk ini.

Semalam setelah Mingyu menolaknya, ia langsung memukul wajah kekasihnya itu dengan bantal keras-keras. Menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut seperti kepompong dan tidak mmebiarkan Mingyu mencuri celah untuk membujuknya, menatapnya, menyentuh kulitnya. Mingyu masih berusaha membujuknya hingga jam tiga pagi.

Wonwoo terbangun pada jam tiga, mengecek ke ruang tamu dan melihat Mingyu tidur di sofa. Pemuda kurus diam-diam mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Mingyu dengan properti kain penghangat sederhana. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega melihat pacarnya meringkuk sendirian di sofa tanpa memakai selimut.

"Oh iya, pasanganmu di _runway_ nanti adalah Sarah Evelyn. Dia sudah jadi cowok yang sangat tampan disana, ahahahaha."

Tawa _Madame_ Ivonne berderai seperti bunyi air hujan di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati setelah meninggalkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri di cermin. Dia memakai setelan _dress_ pres badandengan nuansa _metal-gothic_ ditambah _stocking_ panjang _._ Rambut lebih panjang dengan pengaruh ekstensi dan dipotong lagi dengan gaya amburadul. Lipstick hitam, eyeliner mengerikan. _Funky, metal,_ cuma kurang anting dan tato iluminati saja sampai Wonwoo terlihat seperti cewek rocker yang memiliki posisi gitaris di bandnya.

Sarah Evelyn adalah gadis dengan tinggi 180 senti. Wajah androgini. Dadanya serata milik Wonwoo. Merupakan model kesayangan _Madame_ Ivonne. Dia tersenyum maskulin pada Wonwoo yang meliriknya dari sudut meja rias.

" _Dammit, u're soooooo sexy_ Wonyu Jan!" Sarah tertawa, "Apa pacarmu hari ini datang untuk melihat? Aku yakin dia pasti akan langsung _horny_ melihatmu!"

" _Ferme ta gueule,_ Sarah. Mingyu tidak mungkin datang hari ini. Dia selalu sibuk dengan kafenya."

Dunia modeling memang rentan dengan pergulan yang tidak benar—mungkin percintaan sesama jenis adalah salah satunya. Tapi—hei, ini Paris, bung! Sarah adalah salah satu yang mengetahui hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu Kim. Lagipula, _Madame_ Ivonne juga cukup menyukai Mingyu—selaku orangtua kedua Wonwoo selama ia di Perancis.

"Wonwoo, Sarah, _standby._ "

Wonwoo nyaris terjungkal hanya karena _heels_ setinggi lima senti, beruntung Sarah menangkap lengannya dan Wonwoo cukup dibuat kaget dengan kekuatan gadis itu.

"Oh, sial, kau membuatku terlihat benar-benar seperti wanita."

"Ya, kupikir aku tahu apa alasan pacarmu itu jatuh menjadi _gay_ hanya untukmu."

Tirai _runway_ dibuka. Sarah menggandeng lengan Wonwoo dan mereka berjalan bersama seperti sepasang _bad-metal-couple_. Sarah hanya mengenakan rompi sebagai atasan dan dadanya dibebat cukup kuat—saat Wonwoo meraba bagian itu di salah satu sesi bagian peragaan mereka, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun disana.

Ketika melaksanakan bagian terakhir dari peragaan itu, mata Wonwoo benar-benar dibuat melotot. Ia melihat Mingyu—di bagian paling depan, paling pojok—sedang mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.. pemuda itu menyadari Wonwoo yang menatapnya lalu menatap balik dan menyeringai.

Sialan, Mingyu Kim. Kenapa kalau peragaan busana _crossdress_ saja kau langsung datang?

Selepas berlagak di _runway_ hingga Sarah ganti baju, Wonwoo masih duduk di meja rias.

 _Kenapa Mingyu menyeringai? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Astaga kemana aku menaruh harga diriku setelah ini?_

Wonwoo letih memikirkannya. Malas menebak rencana Mingyu yang kadang memang lain daripada biasanya.

Ketika Wonwoo pulang, Mingyu tidak ada di ruang nonton melainkan ada di kamar. Sibuk memperhatikan hasil jepretannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berpenampilan jadi wanita rocker yang nakal, Wonwoo Jeon?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik untuk memandangi pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Entahlah, karena aku melihat ada orang yang diam-diam memotretku di posisi paling pojok."

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo dan menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya, "Mau ikut melihat?"

Wonwoo melepas mantel kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Mingyu—melihat hasil jepretan diam-diam pacarnya. Wajah Wonwoo masam—tidak, bukan karena gambar itu diambil dengan buruk. Mingyu Kim selalu bisa melakukan segala hal seperti tangannya itu adalah tangan dewa, dia menyentuh wajan, dia bisa menciptakan masakan enak sekelas koki. Mingyu menyentuh sisir, dia bisa jadi _hairstylish_ handal. Menyentuh kamera pun juga bisa membuat Mingyu jadi fotografer profesional. Serius. Terkadang Wonwoo penasaran, sebenarnya Mingyu ini lulusan sekolah masak atau lulusan sekolah serbabisa—tidak.

"Pahamu kurus sekali, bokongmu tidak ada bentuknya." Komentar Mingyu.

"Serius, Mingyu Kim. Aku menjadi model bukan karena menjual bokongku." Wonwoo menyahut sebal, "Kenapa kau mengambil gambar-gambar ini dengan sangat bagus sih? Sesekali potretlah aku secara pribadi." Wonwoo berdeham di ujung kalimatnya.

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo, menatapnya lekat dan agak lama—lalu berkata, "Serius?"

" _Oui_." Wonwoo menatapnya balik, "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?"

"Aku sering memikirkannya." Mingyu menyahut datar, "Oke, sekarang juga aku ingin memotretmu."

Wonwoo kaget, "Apa?"

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidur, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin memotretmu. Hanya dirimu. Tidak dengan pakaian. Tidak dengan perhiasan. Tidak dengan _make-up_. Hanya dirimu."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan suara yang terlampau rendah. Wonwoo merinding. Bibirnya gemetar, lalu pelan-pelan ia melepaskan tangan Mingyu dan beranjak mundur beberapa langkah. Sesaat Mingyu mengira kalau Wonwoo keberatan dengan itu, tapi saat ia melihat Wonwoo melepas _sweater_ putih yang ia kenakan sebelumnya membuat Mingyu menelan ludah. Wonwoo Jeon sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian atasan. Lalu jemarinya yang kurus meraba kancing celana, menurunkan resliting pelan-pelan. Jins longgar dilempar ke samping tempat tidur, fabrik tipis terakhir yang menutupi kemaluannya menyusul.

Mingyu membeku sekaku patung, sebelum kemudian berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung. Ia meraih kameranya dan menatap Wonwoo yang kelihatan sedikit malu untuk melakukan hal ini.

Ini sama sekali tidak sama dengan pemotretan setengah telanjang untuk masuk album _portofolio._ Wonwoo sekali lagi merinding saat Mingyu sudah mengangkat kameranya.

"Posemu terlalu kaku. Berposelah seperti biasa saat kau melakukan pemotretan untuk editorial." Mingyu memberi masukan lalu berdeham lagi. Mingyu selalu tenang dalam semua hal, tapi untuk kali ini terlihat gugup setengah mati. Yang didepannya adalah mahakarya Tuhan. Dan Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya. Memikirkannya membuat keringat di dahi Mingyu menitik.

Susah punya pacar model.

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya sekali, kemudian menatap ke depan—berusaha menantang lensa kamera Mingyu. Wonwoo kemudian sadar dibalik sana ada Mingyu yang tengah melihatnya, dia bisa menantang mata Mingyu—mata yang tidak bisa ia tantang secara langsung, tapi untuk sekarang bisa. Wonwoo membuka kaki—kiri agak lurus dan kanan menekuk sempurna. Tangan kirinya jatuh santai di paha sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu di lutut. Dagunya bertumpu di punngung tangan kanan dan mata lurus ke depan dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Pose menantang.

Mingyu menjepretnya dengan kamera beberapa kali.

Yang kedua, Wonwoo menekuk kedua kakinya—agak rapat. Ini biasa, kedua lengannya memeluk lutut dan matanya menatap dengan suram. Aura kelam _emo_ tapi dilakukan di pemotretan telanjang. Mingyu tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itu memang cukup menggugah.

Beberapa pose kemudian Mingyu meletakkan kameranya di meja. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendekat ke ranjang dan menerjang Wonwoo yang tertawa puas karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Kau sudah punya niat seperti ini sebelumnya. Dasar, sial."

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dan membawa wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Ia memberi satu kecupan dalam, "Aku tidak pernah merencanakannya. Niat ini muncul tiba-tiba. Lagipula aku _free_ besok. Jadi, jangan menolakku lagi."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dengan lembut. Baru melumat, lidah Wonwoo sudah menyambutnya. Sepertinya ketidaksabaran itu lebih ada pada diri Wonwoo. Mingyu membelit lidah itu dengan miliknya—mendorong lidah itu kembali ke dalam mulut Wonwoo kemudian ia yang mengeksplorasi mulut si model. Lidahnya mendorong semakin ke dalam hingga nyaris bertemu kerongkongan Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus tersedak, batuk beberapa kali sehingga Mingyu memutus ciuman mereka. Mulutnya kemudian menyusuri rahang Wonwoo yang terstruktur kokoh, sedikit ke samping dan mengerjai lubang telinganya. Wonwoo mendesah kegelian, tapi juga tidak menolak. Ia meraih leher dan punggung Mingyu untuk dipeluk sehingga ia bisa sengaja mendesah tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

"Jangan batuk di dekat telingaku." Mingyu meniup telinganya.

Wonwoo merengut sedikit, lalu menggigit telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu memberikan ciuman-ciuman ringan di rahang dan dagunya, lalu turun untuk menebarkan liur di leher melalui ciuman, jilatan, hisapan. Mingyu menggigit lembut kemudian menghisap titik di lehernya dengan kuat. Wonwoo terkesiap, tanpa sadar menekan kepala Mingyu agar lebih lama mengerjai lehernya.

Lidah Mingyu menyenggol puting susunya dan Wonwoo terkesiap. Mingyu menjilati pucuknya seperti kucing yang menjilati air untuk minum. Wonwoo mulai gelisah. Bagian bawahnya mulai terasa bangun dan basah.

Jemari kurusnya bergerak menuju kemeja Mingyu, mulai membuka kancingnya satu per satu. Setelah kesemuanya terbuka, Wonwoo mendorong kekasihnya untuk berbaring sehingga ia yang ada diatas sekarang. Ia menjilati tubuh Mingyu seperti kucing lalu gemas untuk menggigiti tulang selangkanya. Mingyu menngeram rendah saat jemari Wonwoo mulai bermain di bawah—Mingyu sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan celananya sudah terbuka.

Gerakan tangan Wonwoo benar-benar terlatih. Ia menggenggam erat Mingyu sementara menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat disana. Ketika Mingyu sudah dekat dengan pelepasan, Wonwoo malah menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda yang ada di bawah menggeram.

" _Calm down, Monsieur Kim_." Wonwoo memundurkan wajahnya setelah mengecup bibir Mingyu sekali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas pinggul Mingyu dan mulai bergerak maju mundur hanya untuk menggesekkan kedua kelamin mereka. Mingyu menarik punggung Wonwoo dan mereka berpelukan erat saat Wonwoo mulai membenamkan Mingyu ke dalam dirinya.

Keduanya terkesiap dan berciuman sambil menunggu waktu saat Wowoo mulai terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya. Mengusap peluh di kening Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali membubuhkan ciuman di sekujur wajah kekasihnya.

"Sakit…" keluh Wonwoo.

"Sakit karena kita sudah lama sekali tidak melakukannya. Dan kau sungguh tidak sabaran sampai lupa melakukan lubrikasi." Mingyu masih mengecupi wajahnya, kemudian kecupan terakhir diberikan di pucuk hidung Wonwoo. "Aku yang bergerak atau kau yang bergerak?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo menahan kedua tangan Mingyu di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan untuk membiasakan diri, meski Wonwoo berusaha memegang kendali kali ini, tapi baru di awal-awal saja ia sudah lemas sendiri. Mingyu tertawa sambil menyingkirkan helai rambut Wonwoo yang menutupi muka. Ia mencengkeram kedua bokong Wonwoo dan mulai menggerakkannya sedikit lebih cepat mengimbangi gerakan pinggulnya sendiri. Wonwoo mengeluarkan suara dengan nada tinggi yang sangat tidak seperti suaranya yang biasa. Satu lagi keahlian Mingyu Kim adalah ia bisa dengan tepat memperkirakan di sudut mana Wonwoo bisa merasakan nikmat lalu memukulnya telak disana berkali-kali.

"Mi—Mingyu.." Wonwoo mendesah. Mingyu menariknya semakin mendekat dan menciumi leher Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo mendekap kepala Mingyu. Akhirnya kepalanya terkulai lemas di pundak Mingyu.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo lekas letih. Pemuda itu mempercepat gerakannya dan memukul kelenjar prostat kekasihnya lebih keras. Usahanya berhasil, Wonwoo terlonjak hingga punggungnya melengkung dan mendesah hebat. Pemuda yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan, " _P-please… I can't…"_ Wonwoo menahan perasaan ingin menangis. Ini rasanya sama seperti digelitiki sampai mati rasa, tapi buka geli yang menyerangnya, melainkan nikmat.

Mingyu menghisap puting Wonwoo dan mempercepat gerakan mereka. Wonwoo gemetar—tergagap. Tubuhnya menegang hebat saat cairannya tumpah di perut Mingyu, suara yang lepas dari mulutnya kembali meninggi.

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya ketika lubang Wonwoo kontraksi saat klimaks. Rasanya seperti diremas kuat-kuat di dalam sana. Ia belum datang, tapi juga tidak mau egois dengan langsung bergerak ketika Wonwoo masih dalam fase klimaksnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Perlahan membalikkan posisi mereka—punggung Wonwoo kembali bertemu kasur.

Mingyu kembali melakukan penetrasi—dorongan pertama sudah tepat memukul prostat lagi. Wonwoo nyaris menjerit. Kakinya melingkar di punggung Mingyu, membawa kedua pinggul mereka semakin dekat. Mata terpejam sementara mulut terbuka, hasil berciuman dengan Mingyu sudah membuatnya meneteskan liur di sekitar bibir. Mingyu menyesap yang baru turun dari sudut bibirnya lalu berbisik pelan, "Buka matamu dan lihat aku, Wonwoo Jeon."

Mata Wonwoo fokus tak fokus, ia menurunkan kakinya dan memeluk Mingyu dengan erat—lalu menyesali caranya sendiri karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi puting mereka bergesekan. Tapi, itu bukan dirinya saja, Mingyu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan desahan pemuda itu semakin intens. Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk menggores kulit Mingyu jika ia merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi Wonwoo mencengkeram kuat-kuat kemeja Mingyu yang belum lepas—alhasil kemeja itu nyaris robek.

Wonwoo sering memperlihatkan berbagai macam ekspresi di depan kamera—dari ekspresi biasa, _emo_ , gembira, sombong, semua wajah untuk keperluan majalah mode maupun portofolionya. Tapi, bagi Mingyu, wajah seks Wonwoo adalah yang terbaik sekarang.

Rasa melilit di area sekitar perut Wonwoo datang lagi. Tangan kurusnya gemetar meraih penisnya sendiri yang sudah kembali dibasahi cairan pre-klimaks, "Mingyu—Mingyu aku datang lagi—ugh!"

Benar saja, Wonwoo datang lagi. Kali ini kontraksi dindingnya juga membuat Mingyu tidak tahan. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo dan menggigitnya kuat sementara gelombang klimaksnya datang dan memenuhi seluruh bagian dalam Wonwoo.

Keduanya terengah. Mingyu lebih dulu menarik diri, tapi melihatnya masih tegak, Wonwoo menahannya menjauh.

"Apa lagi?" Mingyu bertanya penasaran.

Wonwoo menariknya untuk berbaring, lalu menyentuh penisnya, "Ijinkan aku mengurusnya sebentar lagi."

Wonwoo berusaha untuk duduk dan Mingyu terkejut ketika Wonwoo dengan senang hati membuka mulut untuk mengurus kelaminnya. Wonwoo mengecupi sepanjang batang Mingyu dan diam-diam sedikit kagum dengan urat yang terlihat disana. Mulutnya terbuka lagi untuk mengulum Mingyu dan kepalanya naik turun sementara ia menghisap kuat. Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak mencengkeram kepala kekasihnya dan mulai mendesah keenakan.

"Benar-benar, Wonwoo Jeon. Ternyata selain mulut bawah, mulut atasmu juga senang diperkosa."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar menurunkan kepalanya terlalu bawah hingga ujung Mingyu memukul kerongkongan. Ia tersedak dan ingin muntah karena kaget. Tapi, hal tadi malah memancingnya melakukan hal lebih jauh. Sarah pernah bilang padanya kalau _deep throat_ bisa memuaskan pasangan, jadi Wonwoo penasaran apakah Mingyu bisa puas juga dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Pelan-pelan Wonwoo semakin menurunkan kepala—mulutnya membuka semakin lebar. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh pangkal Mingyu, ujung penis itu sudah melewati kerongkongannya. Wonwoo lekas melepasnya, tapi melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Bibir Mingyu sudah melontarkan banyak kata umpatan dan kotor dalam banyak bahasa. Terakhir Wonwoo menghisap kuat kepala penisnya dan tangannya bermain cepat di batang Mingyu. Mingyu menggeram—ia sudah dekat.

"Sial, aku sudah dekat—ugh!"

Wonwoo melepas penis Mingyu saat pemuda itu tiba. Cairan Mingyu telak mengenai wajahnya.

Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang entah merasa jijik atau kagum—yang jelas wajah itu begitu sensual. Pemuda itu meraih kameranya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di sisi nakas dan memutar lensa. Satu potret Wonwoo tertangkap kameranya.

"Mingyu Kim, apa yang kau ambil, huh?!"

Mingyu tertawa, meraih tengkuk Wonwoo dan menjilati seluruh wajahnya sebelum membawa Wonwoo dalam ciuman lagi—berbagi cairannya.

"Kupikir aku akan membuat album portofolio tentangmu untukku sendiri." Mingyu meletakkan kameranya lagi di sisi nakas. Wonwoo berbaring di sampingnya dan Mingyu menyamping untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan bercanda, pekerjaanmu itu _patissier_ bukan fotografer." Wonwoo memencet kuat-kuat hidung Mingyu hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sakit.

"Oh iya, aku sangat penasaran akan hal ini, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh dada wanita?"

Wonwoo mencebik, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Sarah tidak punya dada."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana rasanya memakai _stocking_ panjang?"

" _Ferme ta gueule,_ Mingyu Kim." Wonwoo lelah mendadak untuk menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya. "Aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu." Mingyu mengelus rambutnya lalu mengecup dahinya sebentar, " _Nice dream, then._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum, " _You too…_ "

Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, nafasnya sudah teratur—pulas terjatuh dalam tidur. Mingyu juga nyaris tertidur sampai ponselnya di meja nakas bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

 _Keem Meen-Gee-U, bagaimana tips yang kuberikan? Berhasil kan? Jika berhasil, sediakan lima porsi choco banana custard cake dan salah satu cake coklat paling baru dari kafemu sebanyak lima porsi. Lalu biarkan aku makan dan minum gratis di kafemu selama seminggu. Kau ingat janji kita kan?_

Ponsel Mingyu kembali bergetar. Satu pesan masuk lagi.

 _Omong-omong ini Sarah, sangat sulit meminta nomor teleponmu dari Wonyu, sepertinya dia cemburu jika ada wanita yang menanyakan pacarnya. Maaf karena aku lupa bertukar nomormu di pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku akan datang ke kafemu besok. Jangan lupa memberitahu pegawai kafemu, lol._

'Jangan lupa memberitahu pegawai kafemu', Sarah tahu persis Mingyu tidak akan melepaskan Wonwoo besok.

.

.

- **the end**

 **.**

 **[omake]**

"Hei, Min-giyu, aku penasaran apa kau pernah melakukan…seks dengan Wonyu?" Sarah bicara setengah berbisik pada Mingyu yang duduk di depannya.

Mingyu menatap Sarah—salah satu model yang jadi teman Wonwoo—dengan wajah malas, "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku cuma kasihan padamu. Wonyu sedang berada di puncak karirnya, dia sangat sibuk. Aku tahu kalian tidak punya banyak waktu bersama meskipun tinggal serumah." Sarah menyendok cake coklat pahit yang ia pesan sebelumnya, "Asal kau tahu, Wonyu juga kelihatan frustasi dengan keadaan kalian. Apa kalian tidak pernah bermesraan di rumah?"

"Kami pernah melakukan seks, tapi selalu saja ada yang menggagalkan. Daripada menyakiti diriku sendiri, lebih baik aku menahan diri." Mingyu bicara dengan kalem.

"Heiii, aku menangkap hal yang sebaliknya dari kalimatmu." Sarah mencibir, "Berminat mencoba tipsku?"

Mingyu mulai melirik Sarah, "Tips apa?"

"Pertama, coba pancing dia besok. Lusa kami akan ada fashion show dengan tema _crossdressing_. Wonyu belum tahu hal ini, tapi besok pasti dia tahu." Sarah memainkan ujung garpu kuenya ke arah Mingyu, "Tapi, jangan terpancing balik jika dia sudah menunjukkan keinginan untuk berhubungan intim denganmu, lalu buat alasan fashion show itu untuk menolaknya secara halus. Kemudian besok lagi ajaklah dia dengan cara yang tidak biasa, buat dia hanyut dengan caramu."

"Dia akan lelah setelah _event_."

"Heh, dengarkan aku. Jika dia benar-benar menginginkanmu, dia akan melupakan rasa lelahnya. Aku jamin" Sarah menelan potongan terakhir kuenya, "Cukup itu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Jika berhasil, kau harus memberikan sesuatu untukku."

Mingyu belum sempat bicara saat Sarah sudah beranjak dari meja dan menuju kasir. Ia mohon pamit pada Mingyu dan memberikan jempol dengan wajah serius sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil pacarnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kafe.

Oh. Apa benar cara Sarah bisa digunakan?

Yang benar saja, Mingyu tidak mau mengikuti nasihat bodoh itu.

Mungkin.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bonne nuit:_ selamat malam.

 _Faites ce que vous voulez:_ do what u want

 _Peut-être prochaine fois:_ maybe next time

 _Mi dispiace:_ I'm sorry

 _Ferme ta gueule:_ shut the fck up

 _Oui:_ ya.

 **#PrayForParis #PrayForWorld. kampret, saya bikin ff latar paris, kota itu malah jadi korban bom (yang diduga dilakukan) pasukan isis. Dan maaf kalau itu trans bhs perancisnya ga bener, saya sok-sokan, padahal modal Cuma gugel trenslit.**

 **mau tobat setelah ini. I mean… Kim Mingyu… maaf sudah menistakanmu nak, maaf. Padahal kamu belum cukup umur. Tapi, apa daya, salahkan mukamu yang boros dan dekil. Mungkin ini adalah fanfik terakhir yang saya publish di 2015. Tapi, jujur aja saya ngerasa kecewa ama fic ini, gatau kenapa…yang pasti bukan karena muka Mingyu.**

 **Buat Kwa's Orange Sky, ini bener-bener susah bikin pwp pake cast meanie, ketahuilah saya udah ganti naskah, plot dan jalan cerita sebanyak 3 kali -_- mereka masih unyu buat dibikinin cerita ikkeh ikkeh kimochi yamete senpai gaman dekinaiiiii  
Dan sekarang setelah saya selesai nulis fic ini, saya yg semacem pengen ngomong "gaman dekinai, senpaiiii"  
heck, ga tega re-read.  
Btw, happy sweet seventeen Kwa-bby! U alrdy seventeen and alrdy have a few dollards lol. Sorry for making u wait for this fic. U know rite I love u bby, hahaha.**

 **Author note-nya panjang bener kek antrian bbm, maafkan saya sekali lagi.**

 **Thanks buat semua yang baca fic ini, salam dari saya di fic terakhir di tahun 2015 gatau bakalan tetep nulis ff atau nggak lol.**

 **Tamban, 15 November 2015**

 **darkestlake**


End file.
